Tom meets Switchblade
by devils-switchblade
Summary: What happens when Tom meets the drug dealer who can sniff out an undercover cop?


Tom walked into the almost brand new high school looking around at it. It was big enough to be a college but it had to be with almost 4,000 students attending everyday, more than half of them carrying heroin on them. The school was given its nickname "heroin high" for that same reason. You had the jocks, the preps, the goths, the loners, the over achievers, and then the druggies. The druggies made up for more than half the student population. Fuller had warned him to watch out for the one that had been starting it all, a 17 year old girl with white-blonde dreds known as Switchblade for almost always having a switchblade on her. She was the one that would figure out who he was and had busted more than half the under cover cops that had gone in there. They had no evidence that would stand up in court otherwise she would've already been in jail. If he was to bust her and stop the drug problem he had to go in there and get out. Normally Fuller would've sent in Doug too but that was too much of a chance to take with Switchblade running around the school. Tom walked in through the front doors of the school and walked to the main office to find out his schedule.

"What's your name hun?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"Tom Harrison."

She pulled up his record and looked at it and then at him, he smiled at her. She rummaged through the papers in it finally coming up with a paper which was his schedule.

"Thanks." Tom responded taking the paper.

"No problem hun."

Tom started down the hallway looking for what was called L-208 his homeroom. He found L-Pod and started up the stairs to the second floor finding his classroom just to the right of the stairs. The high school was clean except for its drug problem. He walked into the classroom and saw that he was put into homeroom with what was probably the majority of the pushers in the senior class. Noticing a seat empty in back surrounded by them he decided he would stand rather than sit there and risk getting himself in trouble with them on the first day. The morning announcements started with Tom standing near the front. "Anyone wishing to try out for the fall musical can report to the IMC for a meeting to-" the announcement was cut off as the one none other than known as Switchblade walked in letting out a loud scream setting off the back corner of pushers in a craze of screams for her. The homeroom teacher stood up and started to yell at her.

"MS WAYLAND WILL YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING AND RAISING HELL IN MY HOMEROOM!"

"Oh gee I'm sorry Mr. Burke. I'll sit down and be a good little girl like I should be."

Switchblade sat down and glared at Tom. Tom gulped not knowing what to think.

"I've got to keep my cool... don't let her know you're afraid of what she'll do." he thought quickly and calmed down. Switchblade raised her hand.

"What do you want now Ms Wayland?"

"How come he gets to stand up but the rest of us have to sit down and act civilized? If you ask me standing near the door could be a fire hazard."

"Well, no one asked you so kindly shut up for the next 5 minutes of homeroom."

Switchblade continued to stare at Tom noticing the perfection of his brown hair and the beautiful dark eyes he had. Tom stared back at her.

"Maybe she's one of those that has be challenged before she accepts you." Tom thought not blinking.

"Excuse me." Mr. Burke shot from across the room. "What is your name young man?" Tom broke eye contact and looked at him.

"Tom Harrison."

"Thank you Mr. Harrison. Tomorrow could you please sit in a seat?"

"Yes Sir."

Tom looked back over at Switchblade she was hunched over talking to a boy with blue hair. The bell rang and every stayed in their seats until Switchblade and her crew cleared out of the classroom.

"She's got them all scared half to death." Tom thought walking out of the room following them. "Where to next... ", he said looking at his schedule.

"You're in Chem. with me." Tom heard the all too familiar voice of Switchblade from behind him. "I'll show you where it is. We've got to hurry or else we're dead meat. Well, at least I am." She started walking off leaving Tom behind her. She turned around, "Are you coming or not?" she shouted behind her at him. Tom quickly ran up behind her following her closely. They walked for what felt like forever all the way to the other side of the building. The bell rang just as they came up to the classroom the door was already closed and locked.

"Look we're late and Ms. Algat isn't too nice about being late but since you're the new kid you can cover my ass and say that I was showing the way here." Switchblade knocked on the door, Ms. Algat came up to the door with a look of evil in her eyes.

"You're late again Ms. Wayland!" she hissed at her.

"I was showing Tom around the school. Oh that's right whenever I do something nice you think I'm up to something."

"Normally you are." she looked at Tom "I suppose you can find your way to your seat or do you need her to show you that too?"

"No Ma'am I can find it myself." Tom said quickly getting into the classroom and finding one of two empty seats in the back. Switchblade walked in shortly afterward with a pissed off look across her face.

"What's wrong?" Tom Whispered to her as she sat down next to him.

"I've got detention... again!" she whispered back at him.

"Ms. Wayland that will be this afternoon and Tom can join you too. There will be NO talking while I'm talking."

The rest of the day went by in a blur to Tom Switchblade showing him where every one of his classes was and being nice to him. Too nice he thought too nice for the description of her he was given. Then again why would they tell the good things about her in a police report?


End file.
